yugioh_decksfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Brain (Character)
Ancient Brain '''is a supporting character from the new Yu-Gi-Oh! Video Game. Ancient Brain can be either your Deck Master, Capsule Monster, Dice Monster or your Soldier. Ancient Brain can communicate with you from far away using your and his brain to communicate with you or just when your near him he can talk to you directly. Card Game Attack Legendary Heroes During the Legendary Heroes story mode or in the free mode. You can choose Ancient Brain to be part of your army of three. Ancient Brain can fly instead of walking. He prefers flying. He can speak your language. Stats Lv.1 to Lv. 100: '''Monster-Type: SpellCaster Attribute: Dark Action Point (AP): 3 - 10 (15+) Hyper Point (HP): 500 - 2200 (17+) Attack: 1000 - 5000 (40+) Defense: 700 - 3700 (30+) Speed: 750 - 2750 (20+) Battle Art: Light Attack- It may slow the enemy by 300 points (30% chance) Special Move: Fairy Crush (Lv. 50) - It reduces the Action Points of your Opponent Monsters by 1. It also the opponent's monsters are enable to execute any effects or special effects or use any items for three turns. Abilities: Aerial '('Current) - Night-Adept '('30)' '- Level 3 Magic '('60)' '- Status Guard '('90) Virtual World During the Virtual World Story Mode or in the Free Modes. You can Choose Ancient Brain to be your Deck Master or Deck Leader. He gains the following Effect; Share Pain (Current) * Every time your opponent inflict damage to your life points, your opponent will take 25% of damage as well. Block (Major) * Negates the attack of one monster per turn. Backfired (Brigadier) * Every time your opponent inflict damage by a card effect you take none damage and your opponent takes the damage instead. Brain Control (Secretary of Defense) * You can control one of your opponent's monster per turn. Capsule Monsters Ancient Brain is available in the shop after clearing stage 1. Attributes Symbol: Dark Attack: Light Attack Special Ability; * Brain Control: You can teleport one of your opponent's monsters to any of the following locations. * 300 to activate this ability * You can learn this ability in level 6 * Locations: A,B,C,D-2, A,B,C,D-4, A,B,C,D-6 Stats HP: 200 - 380 Attack: 120 - 210 Defense: 27 - 47 Information Monster Point: 87 - 105 AP: 70 - 90 AP (+): 50'+' Symbol: 100 Land Stage: 100 Map: 110 Movements Walk; Stepping Stone Type Attack: Straight Line; 2 Capsule HP: 100 Defense: 27 Symbol Dark Symbol: Increases its Attack. Thunder Symbol: Increases its Attack and Defense. Light Symbol: Decreases its HP. Dice Pool You can have this monster during the storyline with Duke and in the Free Modes. You need two Level one summon to summon this card from your Dice. HP: 10 Attack: 10 Defense: 0 Special Ability: Brainwashing: It can Negate any effect from any range. You need three Trap Cards to trigger this effect. [[Brain Control|'Brain Control']]: It controls one Monster from your opponent's field till the end of this turn. You need four Magic Cards to trigger this effect. Only during your turn. Trivia * Brainwashing Effect is basically controlling the opponent's brain to negate its effect activation. * Brain Control; is a Magic Card to take control one of your opponent's Monster just like in the effect. * Virtual World Rank: **2 LT; 100 **1 LT; 150 **Captain; 200 **Major; 300 **LT. Colonel; 400 **Colonel; 500 **Brigadier; 600 **Rear Admiral; 700 **Vice Admiral; 850 **Admiral; 900 **Senior Admiral; 950 **Secretary of Defense; 1000 Gallery Category:Monsters (Characters)